Cuddle
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Two really short stories revolving around the theme "cuddling". GreySkyShipping.


**...Something that was part of a larger project. I didn't like it, wrote a second version, then decided neither were what I wanted for said project.**

**Updates pick up again the first week of September. I'm rather pleased with what I've planned so far, and here's to hoping I won't be the only one.**

**...A.U. because they're in school? **

"Class was kind of... stressful," Kyouhei grimaced.

Stressful being an understatement. Hugh was rather smart, when he put his mind to something, but sometimes Kyouhei struggled with things he thought were stupid and simple – Hugh used to accuse him of goofing off in class instead of taking notes sometimes. The first time he had suggested Kyouhei just wasn't trying hard enough was the first time they'd had a major argument, and in the end Hugh apologized profusely and treaded on the subject of homework more carefully.

Because, as it turned out, Kyouhei was genuinely poor at homework.

And Hugh was the sort of person who dwelled on his mistakes, so once they had settled that argument, he never got past his mistake.

"I'm sorry," Hugh replied, offering him a comforting smile.

It was the same unmistakeable smile Hugh gave his little sister, which was how Kyouhei knew it was sincere – because Hugh would never lie to his sister. Not for the first time, Kyouhei was grateful that he'd traded lockers at the beginning of the year for one closer to Hugh's. Even before they'd started dating.

There was just something good in knowing that he could get that kind of smile out of the other boy, and that Hugh would be so sincere around him.

"Think you can last two more classes?" Hugh continued. "Mom and Dad will be out after school is over, but they've restocked the fridge and you're welcome to come over again. It'll just be me, you, my sister, and a large pile of notes for the test in World History tomorrow."

Kyouhei groaned, nearly cutting Hugh off before he finished talking. "Don't even remind me about that."

"It's not..."

He knew what Hugh was about to say – "it's not that hard" – but he apparently took their argument into consideration again and stopped himself. Some day, Kyouhei thought, he should probably inform Hugh that he wasn't still mad over that, but it always seemed to slip his mind. Unlike Hugh, Kyouhei didn't even think about that fight anymore – except for in moments like this, when Hugh ended up reminding him – which was probably why he always forgot.

"...It's going to be all right," Hugh assured him, pulling him into a gentle hug.

In the middle of the hallway.

Kyouhei was reluctant to rest his cheek on Hugh's shoulder, for fear of the other boy pulling back. Until recently, Hugh had resisted the idea of being affectionate in public. But nothing happened even when he started to hug back, and Hugh let him. Even one of Hugh's infrequent smiles couldn't compare to the warmth he was feeling right now.

Kyouhei had been planning to tell Hugh he didn't have to worry about him immediately now that he'd remembered again, but if this was what he got while Hugh was worrying, he decided it wouldn't hurt to put it off for a few more weeks.

**Second:**

"Those guys..."

"Haha, they're always like that."

Snippets of conversation blew past them in the hallway, as other students with less important things to do prepared for another morning of classes. Hugh didn't pay much attention to them except for the occasional tidbits that sounded interesting, namely the ones that probably involved him or Kyouhei.

Especially Kyouhei.

He was very protective of the most popular boy in their class, whom he happened to be dating and was currently cuddling the hell out of.

"Actually, I think they look kind of cute together!"

Hugh's eyes snapped open, and he suddenly went from only casually interested to completely embarrassed, reacting out of reflex when he attempted to pull away from Kyouhei.

"Hey, wha-"

Nobody called Hugh "cute" and got away with it – the plan had been to yell at whoever was saying that, but Kyouhei pulled him back before he took the first step. Hugh suddenly found himself uncomfortable, and embarrassed, pressed up against Kyouhei's chest with Kyouhei's arms encircling him, but apparently Kyouhei himself didn't care about what other people had to say as long as he had the opportunity to cuddle.

"Let them think what they want," he murmured in a voice soothing enough to almost distract Hugh again. "They're just jealous."

"Yeah, just... jealous," Hugh muttered slowly. "Jealous of what exactly?"

Kyouhei recognized Hugh's annoyed grumbling for what it was. So his boyfriend was in a bad mood again.

So he'd just cuddle it back out of him.


End file.
